


W is for Wrestling

by maddersahatter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddersahatter/pseuds/maddersahatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtake scene - what happened when they called Daniel</p>
            </blockquote>





	W is for Wrestling

**From S5 ep 3 Ascension:**

O'Neal and Teal'c visit Carter with pizza and a movie [Star Wars] but she sends them away because Orlin is inside.

O'NEILL  
So, now what?

TEAL'C  
I have read of a place where humans do battle in a ring of Jell-O.

O'NEILL  
Call Daniel.

[They get in O'Neill's car.]

**THIS IS THE CONTINUATION OF THAT SCENE (OUTTAKE) AS IT MIGHT HAVE GONE...**

TEAL'C dials Daniel's number and presses speakerphone

O'NEILL (on phone)

Hey, Daniel, watcha doin?

DANIEL (also on phone)

_Trying_ to finish this translation. I thought you and Teal'c had gone to Sam's for pizza. I assumed I'd get some peace and quiet.

O'NEILL

She blew us off. Gotta hot date or... something.

DANIEL (tilts his head and frowns in puzzlement)

Really?

O'NEILL

So she said. Go figure. Whatever. Point is we're at a loose end and Teal'c suggested wrestling.

DANIEL

Why would I want to wrestle Teal'c? Bad enough we have to spar in training. I've still got the bruises from last week.

O'NEILL

No, dummy. We go watch some wrestling.

DANIEL

No thanks Jack. I really need to get this translation done. Somehow watching a couple of testosterone driven muscle mountains beating the crap outa each other is a less than tempting alternative. Go knock yourselves out. Have fun, but don't call with a blow-by-blow, 'k? I need to concentrate here.

O'NEILL

Suit yourself, Danny boy. Only I don't remember saying anything about male wrestling.

(He looks to Teal'c.) Did I mention male wrestling?

TEAL'C

Indeed you did not, O'Neill.

O'NEILL

See. Not male wrestling, Daniel. Female wrestling. Hot sexy bikini clad chicks wrestling in a huge ring full of Jell-O. Is _that_ a tempting enough alternative for ya, bookworm?

DANIEL (struggles to put his coat on while still holding the phone to his ear)

I'm on my way. Save me some pizza. Oh, uh... Where do I meet you?

 


End file.
